Awake my soul
by Blackbiird
Summary: Brooke's dream came true; she found the boy that became her husband & now she has the family she's always wished for. Or maybe she used to have it all.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of "Awake My Soul". I know it's short but I just wanted to introduce the story before going any further.  
>I already apologize for the writing that may be clumsy sometimes. In my defense I am French so please don't be to hard on me. ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rip the earth in two with your mind<br>__Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires  
>I never meant you any harm<br>But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm_

Since they were born, it was the only way of making them sleep. Brooke couldn't understand how her baby boys could fall asleep with such a sad song. Every time she put it on, she could feel her heart shatter in million pieces. But each time Marcus Mumford's voice filled the room; the cries would stop and was replaced by a soft silence that would appease Brooke immediately. As usual Davis would fall asleep right away and Jude would fight for a few minutes, looking at her with the most beautiful hazel eyes she's ever seen and as soon as the last verse had been sang he would close his eyes and he would let go of his grip on Brooke's finger. With this indication Brooke would lean over the crib and kiss her two wonderful sons good night before ending her sleepless night alone in her bed.

_But I gave you all  
><em>_But you rip it from my hands  
><em>_And you swear it's all gone  
><em>_And you rip out all I have  
><em>_Just to say that you've won_

_Well now you've won_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of Awake My Soul.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Brooke wasn't sure when or how she fell asleep last night but God, it feels good! The silence in the house surprised her. She glanced at her alarm o'clock and a sudden fear swept over her. The boys were usually up at that time and they both know how to draw attention to them when they wanted to get up. She stood up fast and made her way to the opposite bedroom but Jude and Davis were nowhere to be found. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she imagined all that could have happened to her baby boys. What if she forgot to lock the door last night? What if someone broke into the house and took them without she heard anything? What if...?<p>

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." A voice said behind her.

She blenched and turned around immediately. She kinked her eyebrows in confusion before heading to the man who was standing in her kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without trying to be polite.

"Well, it's nice to see you too!" The man retorted his arms crossed.

"Whatever. When did you get in? How did you get in?" She asked as she picked up Jude who was holding out his arms to her. "Hey there baby, did you have a nice night?" She asked to her son who was playing with her necklace. "Hello sunshine." She kissed Davis, running her hand through his hair.

"Well, you know the key helped."

"Speaking about the key, now you have made it pretty clear that you're no longer living here, don't you think you should give it back to me?"

"Uh, actually I haven't thought about it…" The chestnut haired man answered as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It would be nice if you give it to me when you leave. I am quite worried to know that anyone can come and go in the house." Brooke confessed as she rocked Jude who was smiling bright at her.

"I'm not anyone Brooke! I'm your husband! I'm the father of your children for God's sake!" The man exclaimed.

Davis and Jude jumped and whined a little bit. They weren't used to see their daddy being mad. That quite scared them.

"Please lower your voice, Julian. You're scaring them." Brooke reprimanded him.

"You're scaring me too by calling me a _stranger_! When did I become a stranger, huh?"

"I don't know, maybe when you decided you no longer belonged here? Maybe you became a stranger when you left?" Brooke yelled despite her.

"You know what? I'm really tired of being the bad guy here! We'll have a real conversation when you'll stop blaming me for everything!" Julian shouted as he headed the front door.

"The key." Brooke asked making him turn around.

"Excuse me?" Julian asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Give me my key back, Julian." Brooke repeated painfully.

"Yeah, right!" Julian went near her. "This so damn key is _all_ yours, baby!"

Hereupon, Brooke was left with a loud bang. She tried but couldn't hold back the tears. When did her world start falling apart without her notice? What did she miss?  
>Not long ago her life was pretty clear. Her family portrait was perfect; she found the boy that became her husband and every time she was in his arms she wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't worried about her future anymore because she was absolutely sure her future will be right here. In his arms that will save her from everything. She belonged in his arms. For ever. No doubt about it. But now she wasn't in Julian's arms anymore. Julian was gone and the saddest thing of the story is that she wasn't sure she would get him back one day.<p>

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of this second chapter! Review, please. =D<p> 


End file.
